


He remembered

by ScootMcCute



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Highschool- AU, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Chris Argent, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootMcCute/pseuds/ScootMcCute
Summary: And then there was him. He was suddenly right in his field of vision. A tall, slim man, blond curls, in a leather jacket too. Blue eyes, as far as he could see. He was beautiful.His wife died a few months ago. But no one could stop him from living and taking what he needed. To move on and to get over it.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 8





	He remembered

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had to write down! Hope you like it.

His wife died a few months ago. His precious wife, Victoria.   
Now he sits in the Bar very often. In his favorite Bar at the corner, almost every Saturday night.  
His daughter would be out tonight with her friends anyway. That's what teenage girls do, right? Just 16 years old, but they would never stay home, even if their parents wanted them to. And she still had a week off from school.  
He sighed and took a big swig of his...third? Or fourth? He didn't even remeber, how long he was sitting here now.  
Everything was the same, every Saturday. The bartender with his lame jokes. The big guy, with this beard who laughs about this jokes, which were not even funny. The 'Whoo-GIrls', frustrated by live, dancing and laughing, 'whooo-ing'.  
He didn't understand what was the matter with that attitude.  
Again he sighed, till his gaze stopped at a little group of young people, who where new in this place. Maybe to young? No. It couldn't be. This bar would never let minors inside. There was even a bouncer outside.  
So he took his time to watch the group, he didn't remember to have seen here before. A big, black guy in a leather jacket and on his side a little, blond Girl, must have been a latina.  
And then there was him. He was suddenly right in his field of vision. A tall, slim man, blond curls, in a leather jacket too. Blue eyes, as far as he could see. He was beautiful.   
Chris never saw someone this pretty.  
However, he didn't really remember how he ended up like this. He remembered the young, pretty man, smiling at him and then they where there.  
He could remember crystal clear, what happened afterwards.  
It was a dirty place but they were alone. The pretty guy huffing and moaning against the wall in front of him. Chris holding up his hips so he can thrust deeper and harder in him.   
His wife died a few months ago. But no one could stop him from living and taking what he needed. To move on and to get over it.  
So he took the young man and fucked him, full of pleasure, full of ecstasy.  
The younger one was hot inside, almost begging him to thrust harder. Low moans escaping his beautiful lips.  
Chris couldn't hold back and he wouldn't. The man in front of him, so hot, so willingly.  
And he would forget what happened that night. He had to. It was just a one-night-stand. One breathtaking, wonderful night.

But he couldn't.  
The next week, Chris sat at his regular seat, watching the same people again. His gaze searching for something particular. Someone particular.  
He sighed. The young man wasn't there. Maybe he was just a tourist from afar. Or a Auxiliary worker in a factory who went home already. Now he was seriously thinking about it. He didn't knew the man before and now he still didn't know him.   
And what he also didn't knew was, why he wanted to know him. He knew his name. He knew how his voice sounded. He knew his smile and he knew, that he would probably never see this guy again and somehow he felt sad about it.  
So he left the Bar earlier and went directly to bed.  
Allison wasn't at home yet so he texted her. /Call me, if you need something and take care of yourself. Love u./  
There was no answer before he fell asleep, seeing this young, pretty man in his dreams.


End file.
